It is often desirable to track the transport of items between locations, such as the point of manufacture and the point of sale or use. In particular, the secure transport of pharmaceutical products between production facilities, distribution centers, and/or pharmacies is important. The use of RFID tags in close proximity to each other can introduce additional costs and/or errors into the process of tracking a multiplicity of separately RFID tagged items. Also, it can be difficult to read all the RFID tags placed individually on a large number of items placed in close proximity to each other. Further, it is often desirable to prevent others from reading the RFID tags of tagged items being transported.
There is a need for a method and system for using RFID tags to accurately identify items being transported between various locations, such that RFID tags can be read and distinguished for a plurality of RFID tagged items proximate each other. There is also a need to prevent the reading by others of RFID tagged items being transported in certain situations.